


Love/Hate

by Skimblegod



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Neck Kissing, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skimblegod/pseuds/Skimblegod
Summary: You can't stand CB. But that certainly doesn't mean you don't find him alluring.
Relationships: CB | Caboose/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love/Hate

There were three things that anyone could count on remaining consistent at the Victoria-Apollo rail yard. 1.) Control would be over the intercom. 2.) Ashley would say she’d quit smoking before doing the opposite. And 3.) you and CB would be at each other’s throats. Sometimes literally.  
You had questions that unfortunately only CB could answer. Currently, you had him sandwiched behind of one of the freight sheds. You fumed down at the little gremlin.  
“Come on. I just need a straight answer. Did you or did you not crash him?”  
He didn’t respond at first; simply giving you the same sleek smirk that always meant he was up to something. You felt the urge to just punch him right there.  
“Perhaps,” CB teased in response. He reached up and tapped the ends of fingers together.  
You sighed. “You really are doing this on purpose aren’t you?”  
“Well, if it gets your attention,” he chuckled shrilly, pleased with himself. You felt a pool of arousal start to build.  
“Hm, I can think of much easier ways to do that.”  
“Oh? And what would those be?”  
Without thought, you took him by the cheeks and smashed his face into yours.  
The kiss was rough. Sloppy even. The intuition behind it on your end wasn’t surprising. Just because you hated his guts didn’t mean you hadn’t noticed that stupid yet oh so appealing clown face. Or his round little ass that was just calling to you now. One hand clasped around it while the other ground into the wall behind CB, effectively pinning him. His own arms slipped around your shoulders, beckoning you in deeper. There was no hint of romanticism in either your actions. Just pure and simple lust.  
Your lips disconnected and you left a downward string of kisses across his jawline and neck; each one identical to what you shared. His fingers dug into you with desperation. You peeled his scarf off and CB moaned in pleasure as your lips crossed his collarbone.  
“You like that huh?”  
He feverishly nodded. If only you’d made your move sooner. A submissive CB was a sight to behold and you weren’t about to waste it. He was all you wanted right now. And fortunately, the feeling was mutual.  
You bumped your hips against his crotch as your hand inched over his waist.  
“My place or yours?”  
“Mine. It’s closer.”  
You took him by hand and stumbled over to his nearby shed. CB barely had time to process it before he was being thrown back against his bed.  
You resumed the kiss that had started this all. “Come on, tell me exactly what you want.”  
“Please I just want you,” he groaned.  
His normally perky voice had turned sultry. Arousal swept its way through you. Sensing no resistance, you fumbled with his codpiece, practically tearing it off and freeing his red pressurized spike.  
“You’re gonna have to be more specific then that.” Your hand wrapped around his length like a Venus flytrap. Little friction was offered, which drove CB nuts. If he wanted it, he was going to have to earn it.  
“I want you to tie you up and ride me so hard I forget—” You slowly began to twiddle your fingers around the tip. “W-who I am.”  
“Mmm, kinky. That’s what I like to hear. You got anything to make that happen?”  
“Bottom drawer on the left.”  
You retrieved what turned out to be a pair of handcuffs.  
“Now remember,” the cuffs snapped on around his wrists. “This doesn’t change anything. After we finish here, it’s back to business as usual. Agreed?”  
“Agreed.”  
You stripped and mounted the bed. Your form towered over his own, making it seem monstrous by comparison. Hovering, your entrance just grazed the tip of CB’s spike. His whimper of pleasure was upgraded to a moan as you sank all the way around him. His length filled you deliciously. You groaned with him simultaneously.  
“You haven’t even started and already you’re loving it,” he chuckled teasingly.  
“Oh shut up,” you grunted as you began to buck your hips. The mattress creaked beneath you. Suddenly, the reason why it took so long to reach this point eluded you. He was incredible. Every move you made around him shot a ripple of pleasure across your body.  
And it seemed like CB felt the same. The tension in his wrists made its way to the cuffs binding them. The smug confident smirk he usually saved for you had been exchanged for gratification. He wasn’t holding back at all and it brought a dominant grin to your face.  
You adjusted yourself such that you were draped over his torso. Your lips crashed onto his in a fit of lust. Tongues fluttered greedily between both your mouths. CB broke it off to tilt his head back, one again allowing you access to his pristine neck.  
“Please...” the caboose begged. Seeing CB beg was something to taunt him with later on but for now you gladly complied. You bit and sucked just hard enough to guarantee hickies later on. CB hissed through his teeth, loving every second of the minor pain. You let the skin slip from your teeth, replacing the bite with a cool, sultry breath.  
You were getting close and you needed more. You tried to increase the speed of your thrusts, but found the motion difficult to maintain consistently. CB was quick to notice your struggle.  
“Need some help?” He weakly dipped into the mattress and thrusted up. You let out a long moan from the extra stimulation. Okay, maybe you weren’t AS dominant as you would’ve liked. But still, this was something.  
Regardless, the extra push from him proved to be exactly what you needed. Phantom sweat washed across your thighs. The edge of the cliff was within reach. With one final propulsion from CB, you came loudly against his spike. You dropped across his chest and heaved. That was the best orgasm you’d had in a while. You peeked up at him and saw the same grin you once possessed at the sight of him underneath you. He was lucky you were too caught up to do anything about it.  
“Are we having a good time?” You nodded in response. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but some of us still need an extra kick.”  
Just then you realized that he was still inside you. And hard as ever.  
An idea materialized in your head.  
You reattached him to the frame, this time in a plank position with his back facing up. All the bed’s pillows supported him in the abdomen.  
“Right, just say red if you want to slow down.” You were wearing a strap-on that added an extra dash of power to your form. He nodded impatiently, desperate for you to just get on with it already.  
You slammed into CB’s ass, prompting a huff out of him. There was no build up, just hard and rough right off the bat. Exactly as he seemed to like it.  
In this position, the repetitive motion came a lot more naturally. It lent itself to more power, which was apparent in how the caboose beneath you was handing it. His moans had increased in volume and fluctuated. Your name would slip out every so often, further fueling your motions. Every sound that came from his lips was seared into your memory.  
“Harder; c’mon, harder.” You complied, steering away from so much speed as force. And in doing so, you reached a particularly sensitive spot that prompted a yelp of pleasure. Finally, he skyrocketed to his peak. CB collapsed face first into the pillow as his orgasm rushed over him. Cum smeared its way into the pillows beneath him.  
CB lied there, taking a moment to catch his breath.  
“That was better then a fist fight,” he quipped.  
You uncuffed the red caboose and handed him an oil rag. “Now remember, this doesn’t change anything. You’re still a bastard all the same.”  
Was that a white lie? Yeah, he still got under your skin. But a little light in the back of your head was blinking. Something was off. It wasn’t intimate (emotionally speaking) and it certainly didn’t make you like him any better.  
CB got up and wiped up what he’d left behind across your bed. “I’m happy to get into more fights if it means more of that.”  
“Will it keep you quiet if we do?” You seductively rose an eyebrow. Putting up with the pest was a line you were willing to cross for that great of sex. Fingers crossed he didn’t make you regret it.  
“Maybeee,” he teased while reapplying his codpiece. “Come back tomorrow and find out.”  
And there was the CB you knew best. Perhaps that irritating mouth could be put to good use. You scowled at him from the other end of the room.  
“I hate you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
